Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-supported palladium(II) complex which catalyzes the Mizoroki-Heck coupling reaction and a method of employing the solid-supported palladium(II) complex to synthesize cinnamic acid and derivatives thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Among metal catalysts, palladium complexes have been used widely due to their versatility in modern organic synthesis (e.g. in synthetic transformations including Mizoroki-Heck, Suzuki, Stille and Sonogashira cross coupling reactions) (J. H. Kim, J. S. Park, H. W. Chung, B. W. Boote, T. R. Lee, RSC Adv. 2 (2012) 3968-3977; B. Tamami, H. Allahyari, S. Ghasemi, F. Farjadian, J. Organomet. Chem. 696 (2011) 594-599; A. F. Lee, P. J. Ellis, I. J. S. Fairlamb, K. Wilson, Dalton Trans. 39 (2010) 10473-10482; and X. Gao, N. Zhao, M. Shu, S. Che, Appl. Catal. A: Gen. 388 (2010) 196-201, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Homogeneous palladium catalysts, however, suffer from the problems associated with the need and handling of sensitive ligands. Such catalysts are also difficult to recover and to separate from the coupling products, making it a challenge to recycle the expensive palladium.
The separation and recycling of homogeneous transition metal catalysts remain the most serious scientific and commercial challenges in the area of catalysis. The difficulty in the separation and recycling processes of the transition metal catalysts has limited their practical uses for application in the fine chemical industry (Herrmann, W. A.; Cornils, B. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 1997, 36, 1048; Baker, R. T.; Tumas, W. Science 1999, 284, 1477; Cole-Hamilton, D. J. Science 2003, 299, 1702; and Herrmann, W. A. Applied Homogeneous Catalysis with Organometallic Compounds; Comils, B., Herrmann, W. A., Eds.; VCH: Weinheim, Germany, 1996; Vol. 2, p 712, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Therefore, many strategies for effective catalyst recycling have been explored, including supported aqueous-phase catalysis, fluorous-phase catalysis, and the use of ionic liquids and supercritical fluids (Arhanchet, J. P.; Davis, M. E.; Merola, J. S.; Hanson, B. E. Nature 1989, 339, 454; Davis, M. E. CHEMTECH 1992, 498; Sandee, A. J.; Slagt, V. F.; Reek, J. N. H.; Kamer, P. C. J.; van Leeuwen, P. W. N. M. Chem. Commun. 1999, 1633; Barthel-Rosa, L. P.; Gladysz, J. A. Coord. Chem. Rev. 1999, 190-192, 587; Rocaboy, C.; Rutherford, D.; Bennett, B. L.; Gladysz, J. A. J. Phys. Org. Chem. 2000, 13, 596; Richter, B.; Spek, A. L.; van Koten, G.; Deelman, B.-J. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2000, 122, 3945; de Wolf, E.; van Koten, G.; Deelman, B.-J. Chem. Soc. Rev. 1999, 28, 37; Wasserscheid, P.; Welton, T. Ionic Liquids in Synthesis; Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, Germany, 2003; Wasserscheid, P.; Waffenschmidt, H.; Machnitzki, P.; Kottsieper, K. W.; Stelzer, O. Organometallics 2000, 19, 3818; Bronger, R. P. J.; Silva, S. M.; Kamer, P. C. J.; van Leeuwen, P. W. N. M. Chem. Commun. 2002, 3044; Wasserscheid, P.; Waffenschmidt, H.; Machnitzki, P.; Kottsieper, K. W.; Stelzer, O. Chem. Commun. 2001, 451; Jessop, P. G.; Ikariya, T.; Noyori, R. Chem. Rev. 1999, 99, 475; Leitner, W. Acc. Chem. Res. 2002, 35, 746, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Hence, the support of homogeneous catalysts and the application of supported catalysts in fine chemical synthesis has become a major area of research in chemistry due to the advantages of such catalysts over the homogeneous catalysts and the positive impact on the environment (Clark, J. H.; Macquarrie, D. J. Handbook of Green Chemistry and Technology; Blackwell: Oxford, 2002; and Anastas, P. T.; Kirchhoff, M. M.; Williamson, T. C. Appl. Catal., A 2001, 221, 3, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). Therefore, there is a demand to develop heterogeneous palladium catalysts for industrial applications.
The Mizoroki-Heck reaction is among the most important and widely used reactions for the formation of carbon-carbon bond, which allows the arylation, alkylation or vinylation of various alkenes through their reaction with aryl, vinyl, benzyl, or allyl halides in the presence of palladium and a suitable base in a single step under mild conditions (Beletskaya, I. P.; Cheprakov, A. V. Chem. Rev. 2000, 100, 3009; Mizoroki-Heck, R. F. Palladium Reagents in Organic Synthesis; Academic: London, 1985; Trzeciak, A. M.; Ziolkowski, J. J. Coord. Chem. Rev. 2005, 249, 2308; and Alonso, F.; Beletskaya, I. P.; Yus, M. Tetrahedron 2005, 61, 11771, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). There are some examples of the application of the Mizoroki-Heck coupling reaction on the industrial scale (Eisenstadt, A.; Ager, D. J. Fine Chemicals through Heterogeneous Catalysis; Sheldon, R. A., van Bekkum, H., Eds.; Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, 2001; p 576; and Zapf, A.; Beller, M. Top. Catal. 2002, 19, 101; and Tucker, C. E.; de Vries, J. G. Top. Catal. 2002, 19, 111, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Therefore, an objective of the present disclosure is to provide a solid-supported palladium(II) catalyst effective for Mizoroki-Heck coupling reactions. It is a further objective to provide a method of employing the solid-supported palladium(II) catalyst.